swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Velox
"Men are but flesh and blood....they know their doom, yet not the hour." Count Velox, known better for his alias Dark Fox, grew up on the planet Naboo, his life seemingly heading down a path full of both bliss and prosperity. However, things often change harshly and without warning, and this proved just the case for young Velox, as all of his happiness was stripped away without reason..other than the sheer jealousy and spite of man. So begins Velox's quest, being stricken down by his brethren, only to arise from his own ashes, a new man, one changed...for the worse. Swearing an oath of vengeance perpetuated by the Force, Velox returns to his former life, vowing to gain retribution on those who did him wrong in the past. Adventure, mystery, life, and death follow, but in the end, Velox attains inner-peace, and is able to embark on a new quest, moving on from the last... Description Velox rarely reveals his image to those around him, almost always adorned from head to toe in the darkest of cloaks, creating an overall sense of both mystery...and death. His face, when not shrouded by a black hood, is strong and well-sculpted, while at the same time soft and gentle. Black hair, matching his attire, cascades down to about shoulder length when not tied back neatly in a single pony-tail. Debonair, charming, handsome, confident, and articulate sum up Dark Fox's personality traits, attributes he often uses to his advantage when dealing with others. Furthermore, and perhaps most importantly, two crimson pupils dare to penetrate the veil of darkness that seldom leaves Velox, reaching outwards and illuminating a narrow ray of light in a synical, red beam. It is rumored that these looming eyes are capable of alteration at will, yet this has not been confirmed. All in all, an aura permeates his being that signifies nothing less than mystification and supremacy, yet at the same time, compassion. Biography The Waxing Years Count Velox was born an illegitimate child to an unmarried mother, on the planet of Naboo. Only days after his birth, his mother agonizingly died of a serious illness, however, one that was quite curable. Yet due to her lowly social status, no medical aid was given to her, and hence she was abandoned, left for the dead...and death rapidly came, a gift rather than a curse for her troubled soul. However, with every gift to one comes an equal reprecussion to another. As such, Velox was now all alone in a dangerous, unforgiving, and unfamilar world at only a few days of age. Weeks passed as years and minutes as weeks, forcing the young boy into an elongated period of sorrow and despair. Taken in by a foster home after starving for days, Velox was treated poorly and was nearly led to death, all this occurring while the lad was still under a single year old. Now, it appeared young Velox would be doomed to a fate worse than death... That is, until his Father, a rich nobleman, dared to defy the rules of society and took Velox in with opening arms, removing him from the firm grasp of his former foster home. His father was without a wife of his own, yet still, it was considered a serious offense for one of such status to take in a son whose mother was considered a tramp by most. However, he cared not for what others thought of him, and with a heart as warm as the Tatooine Sun, he and his son began their new life together, his Father swearing to treat young Velox well to make up for his wrong doings towards his late mother... A New Path Many years passed, Velox and his Father living by their lonesomes, yet still in happiness in eachother's company. All the while young Velox was continuing to come of age, until he eventually reached the ripe, delicate age of fifteen. With over fifteen years of experience and bravery under his belt, Velox made a brazen, bold decision...he would leave his old life behind, with keen promises to return in the future, to become a Jedi. left|thumb|A young Velox trains attentively at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, apprenticed to Luke Skywalker himself.Departing for Coruscant, Velox found refuge in the Jedi Temple. There, he was able to dicuss things otherwise impossible to converse of...the primary, of course, being the absence of a Mother figure in his life. After only weeks of training, both physically and mentally, Velox had reached a degree of peace and mastery that very few Knights had, and some Masters were yet to even attain. As such, Velox was christened a Jedi Knight, and was given a brief leave of absence so he could fufill his promise to his Father, back on Naboo. Departing from Coruscant with a happy heart as his success had overtaken him with joy, Velox had finally overcome the loss of his Mother, and was now truly ready to move on with his live.. Valentine However, upon his arrival, an unexpected thing happened. In the Naboo marketplace, on his way home to his Father, Velox witnessed the most stunningly beautiful girl to ever grace his eyes with her view...truly, it was love at first sight, and even more rarely, it was a love that was immediately returned from the girl across the market. Valentine and Velox fell deeply in love after just months, and were to be wed as soon as possible. Velox's father couldn't be more ecstatic for his son, for not only was he marrying a respectable woman...but he would also be staying on Naboo and leaving the Jedi Order, for at the time, the Order was in strict disagreement with marriage and love. Now staying at home for the long haul, they would all be able to spend more time together, and all three's bliss was nearly at the peak of all possibility... Condemnation Just weeks before the wedding, tragedy struck as rapidly as a jolt of lightning would strike a field, catching the entire plain on fire and then just as quickly as it had come, it had left, witnessing what it had created in its wake. The best man of Velox, a very close personal friend of Valentine, set up an elaborate plot to bring about Velox's downfall...of course, a plot driven by his own love for Valentine. The man, Skyric Malko, refused to allow his love to marry his friend, Velox, and as such, the scheming began. Eventually his sinister plans came to be reality, Velox being taken to jail and locked away in prison on Muunillinst, on false account of treason, murder, and theft. Velox had been framed by his best man, and Malko sent Velox, an innocent, happy, and joyful man, to forever be locked away from his live, and Valentine's....leaving room for him to move in on the weak, despair-stricken Countess. right|thumb|Velox is condemned to a living hell as he is sent to prison, the jealousy of Skyric Malko leading him to frame Velox, which leads to his imprisonment. As innocent as could be, Velox wonders why he was sent to prison, consumed with sorrow...Now in a small, dank prison cell far away from both his Father and his Fiance, Velox was left in solitude yet again, but now he was more saddened than ever...for he was previously just weeks, if not sooner, from achieving his ultimate happiness, from achieving true love and bliss and from achieving a life that only comes to truth in fairy tales and dreams. Of course, this was no story told to children, and as such, happiness was now nothing more than a light at the end of a fading tunnel, a tunnel Velox was now being violently dragged away from. Velox was left alone and grief-stricken, his questions left unanswered...yet still, even though he knew not the reason he had been imprisoned, he was strongly certain Malko was behind it. A Mother's Grace It is said God cannot let an innocent man go punished while a guilty one is rewarded...and the saying holds true, for after five years of hell in prison, Velox finally escaped from his infernal compounds. The means by which he did so remain undisclosed to this day, known to none save Velox himself. However, rather than being guided by God in his frenzied escape, Velox was directed by another deity who went simply by the Night Mother...a well known, ceremonial God present only on Naboo, one who Velox had previously worshiped before his time in prison. Thoughts of vengeance and revenge on Skyric drove Velox's mind throughout his days in prison, and eventually fueled his escape...and finally, after all of his hard work, he was once again free. His first act upon his liberation was to look in a mirror. After viewing himself, he was sure none from his former life could recognize him...his appearance had changed dramatically. He knew he was sent to prison when he was but 23 years old, and now he figured he was much closer to 30...and the years in prison seemed to have taken their toll, his face and figure thinned, his hair untamed, and his eyes containing a fiery passion that before only existing when he was in Valentine's presence...yet now, it would forever lurk, a scar from the brutal truths of his life. The Force, along with his matron, the Night Mother, told Velox where to go and what to do. On Muunillinst, Velox robbed a powerful banker and found himself with millions of credits, his actions guided by one sole purpose...his vengeance, and his desire to find out why everything had been taken from him and why he had been sent to prison in the first place. Now impossibly rich, Velox purchased the title of Count and was hence known as Count Velox, Velox deprived from the name of his cell block in prison. His former name was unimportant, but now with a new name, a new fortune, and a relateively new appearance, the Count could finally risk seeing his old...friends again. Betrayal Traveling to Naboo, Count Velox's first action was to visit his former home, the manor of his Father. Upon arrival, Velox learned the sad, horrible truth...his Father, a great and noble man, had committed suicide just a week ago. The reason stated was that he was no longer able to cope in solitude and live a lonely life without his son, whom which he adored and whom he correctly considered innocent, despite his years in prison. Velox was stricken with a rage like none other upon learning this, tears dropping from his cold, hard eyes for the first time since he had been initially sent to prison, so many years ago. Renewing his vow to revenge those who took his life from him and now his Father's, Velox's next trip was to the house of his former fiance, the Manor of Valentine Morcaria. The next news Velox discovered was nearly as unsettling as the first. Shortly after his unlawful and unjust imprisonment, Valentine had married Skyric Malko, the very man who had sent him to prison out of jealousy, and seemingly forgotton all about Velox himself, and the two were still married to this day...leading a very successful and wealthy life. The Count could barely come to grips with reality, now facing the wretched truths that both his Father was no more, and his former love had married the very man who had betrayed him.. Velox was betrayed by all who he had formerly loved (save his late Father), and now the stage would be set for his vengeance, something even the Force willed him to obtain, for he deserved nothing less after suffering for so long... Sweet Retribution Using his newly-acquired rich and fame to his advantage, Velox set up an attempted theft involving the Duke Malko and his still beautiful wife, Valentine Malko. He hired a rogue to pretend to steal their carriage, and when the two saw the thief escaping with their riches, Velox ignited his lightsaber (a saber hidden away from before his imprisonment, given to him so many years ago by the Jedi) and scared the man off, saving their carraige and what lay inside. The two were awe-struck at the mans heroism, and blindly stepped into Velox's trap... The two were endebted to Velox, and invited him to discuss eachother's affairs further at their household. Both of the Malkos had no clue that Velox was the man they had formerly loved and hated, respectively, thinking that man still lay in prison to that very day. Naively, they allowed the Count to enter their home, where Valentine soon discovered the truth, through sheer intuition...she knew her former love still lived, and that Velox was him, some way and some how... However, Skyric was not so lucky as to recognize Velox so soon. Velox unveiled himself and told the two of his true identity, causing a gasp like none other to permeate Skyric's chest. Demanding answers at lightsaber-point, Skyric explained jealousy had driven him to frame Velox, saying he wanted Valentine for himself and that he was sorry for doing so to him. A small chuckle escaped Velox's mouth after hearing the last part, knowing Malko could never understand the pain Velox had suffered, constantly second guessing himself and his life while in prison for more than 5 years.... right|thumb|The personal guardian of Dark Fox, the pictured Night Mother helps guide Velox through his troubled times and ultimately assists with his escape, vengeance, and his coming of power.With no other option, after learning all the answers needed to continue on with his life and put the past behind him, Velox beheaded Malko after a brief duel, Velox's former Jedi training paying off. However, the Count considered Skyric to have gotten off easily, for he himself had suffered for so long, whereas Skyric had suffered for just minutes. Nevertheless, Valentine told Velox how she still loved him after the conclusion of the fight, yet Velox could never take her back, stating that if she truly loved him like he still loved her she would not have remarried his rival but months after his imprisonment, and that she would have waited for his return...it was now Valentine's turn to feel guilt as Velox had, her husband murdered, and her mind now consumed in eternal sorrow for her lack of faith to Velox.. Moving On With his vengeance extracted, Velox reached a point of doubt and confusion, not sure if he should have 'stooped to the level of his enemies', so to speak. Once again an unlikely heroine came to save the despaired Velox, the holy Night Mother meeting up with him during his times of adversity. She told him a single word, propelled by the force...Coruscant. Traveling to Coruscant in rash obedience, Velox eventually found reassurance in his former Jedi Temple on Coruscant, now run by a new Grandmaster with slightly less strict ideals. Finishing his training, Velox reached the rank of Master and once again left, his training completed as he was now one of the most powerful force-users in the Galaxy, his skilled refined by the Force's sorrow for him rather than by his own physical labor and training. Now assured he had done right the wrongs in his life, Velox could finally move on, knowing his revenge was finished and that it was rightfully served, as decreed by the Force. Turning to self training as a means to pass the time, Velox continued to further himself, trying to reach the happiness he would surely have attained if he had never went to prison...but still, he knew he could never get that back, no matter how rich, how famous, how skilled, or how praised he may become. His love for Valentine, his abrupt and unbased imprisonment, the death of his beloved Father, his training with the Jedi, and perhaps most importantly, his extraction of revenge against the Malko's were all thoughts that loomed in Velox's mind, constant scabs from the past that would forever linger, sure to form scars...yet still, Velox would have to move onwards and attempt to put the past behind him, starting anew. Rebirth Months passed and Velox continued to train in the use of a lightsaber and of the Force. Velox's skills were now nearly unparalleled, yet still very few knew of his existence throughout the Galaxy. However, the perfect oppurtunity to change this was presented when Revan Ordo did the unthinkable, unleashing a weapon like no other... Of course, the weapon we speak of is the notorious Thought Bomb, and all that ensued. Following the Galactic Reset, as the Night Mother told him to, Velox stepped forth from the shadows and made his name known on Coruscant as the most feared assassin of all, gaining vengeance for others who couldn't gain such a thing themselves...for Velox understood vengeance all too well, and in his trained mind, helping others continue with their lives through assassination was a good deed. Needless to say, in the aftermath of the Thought Bomb and shortly following the mythical Galactic Reset, Count Velox became the most powerful name on all of Coruscant. Serving as an Arch-Assassin, he continued to take the lives of others in exchange for various things...and with each life he took he left a single 'X' Scar on their corpse. The scar would forever tattoo the flesh of the deceased with the small, ominous green X placed delicately on the left side of the neck, an emblem of Velox's own creation, one symbolizing the conclusion of retribution. Soon, the infamous 'X' scar was a trademark of Velox, who now went as Dark Fox, and all feared the curse of the Fox. Yes, Velox was finally reborn, able to forget his troubled past and find happiness under a new name...for now he would be known as Dark Fox, the Force's Retribution and faithful servant to his God, the Night Mother, the one who had single-handedly stripped him from despair and handed him happiness on a silver platter. Velox considered the goddess a mother figure, since he himself had never had one in his life and since his Father was driven to suicide by Skyrics's evil plans to seperate him from Valentine, and unknowingly, seperate him from his adoring Father, as well... Brotherhood left|thumb|After his escape from prison and his extraction of justice, Velox is reborn as Dark Fox, a master of thievery and assassination, a being devoid of prior despair...or so he thinks.Continuing to grow in fame under the alias of Dark Fox, Velox soon saw yet another opportunity for growth. Since the Reset, Coruscant's criminal activity had increased greatly as smuggler's and thieves pillaged ruined buildings, and with all the new, unorganized crime, Velox saw room for a grand unison...he would unite all of the rogues under a single group, known simply as the Dark Brotherhood. The numbers of the Brotherhood grew quickly, and after just weeks, the Dark Brotherhood was considered the most powerful group on the entire planet. The Empire of Velox had infinitely multiplied, the members of the Brotherhood training in the dark arts and honorably performing various tasks for the troubled citizens of the Galaxy...whether it be assassinations, thefts, or fortifications, the Dark Brotherhood served the people, all bound together under their legendary, almost surreal leader...the Dark Fox, Count Velox, the interpreter of the Force and of Life. Velox, or as his loyal servants called him, Dark Fox, dedicated the Dark brotherhood to the Night Mother. The entire course of action for the Guild was driven and decided by the Night Mother, speaking to Dark Fox directly and telling him her desires in regards to the faction through means unknown to all, except for the two themselves.. A mysterious future... Now with an entire legion of dark minions at his disposal, Dark Fox continues to follow the suggestions of the infamous spirit known as the Night Mother, executing her will as a means to repay her for the services she had done for him, so long ago, back when he was rotting away in prison. The future of the Brotherhood is an enigma, talk of expansion and of moral still needing to be concluded...yet despite this, the one thing that is assured is the Guild's success, for it is surely destined to thrive under the leadership of the Dark Fox and of the Night Mother. Velox now searches for a greater purpose in life rather than gaining vengeance and serving his mysterious matriarch, but still, he has been able to find happiness in leading such a group on Coruscant....and that is a treasure in itself, one Dark Fox is sure to be thankful for. The past has been written in pen, Velox's blood the ink, in the most sacred of books...its misfortune and sorrow evident. Now all that remains is the future, one shrouded in mystery and shadows...and it is up to Dark Fox to scribe the next chapter, whether it be for good or evil. Count Velox Count Velox